FanFiction Gone Wrong
by The60sWitches
Summary: A harry potter fanfictionist & her friends get punished for putting the hp chars in humilitating positions and end up at Hogwarts. It's rather wierd.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Listen this idea isn't really mine it's a take of from the story called "The FanFiction of Ann Wilner" which belongs to someone whom I can't remember but any way it was a good first chapter and I doubt their ever going to finish it so I've decided to write one myself. The characters whom you recognize from the books belong to whom they belong and the rest of the characters belong to themselves as this is a S.P.S. (Saint Paul School) based book. Any way I hope you enjoy it and review. I like reviews and flames are welcome too.  
  
~*~The60'sWitches~*~  
  
  
  
FanFiction Gone Wrong  
  
  
  
Erin was a tall and skinny child of 12. She had tons of friends and loved to read. She would read anything and everything but their was one thing that she absolutely loved to read more than any book in the world and that was J.K. Rowlings "Harry Potter" series. She loved them so much she would even write FanFiction stories about them and her made up characters that were based mostly on her friends. She got home from school one day and practically ran to her computer during gym she'd had the best idea she had ever had it was one of those "Oh I must write this story now!!" kinda stories. "Lets see..." she said to herself. "It has to be something different. Oh how about an American transfer...No that's way over done. Oh I got it Piers Polkis little sister goes to Hogwarts...and, and? Oh goes to slytherin and falls in love with Harry..." she said her fingers flying like mad. "She can't have him and goes postal," she typed grinning almost evilly. "She works for Voldemort and helps him try to kill Harry. Oh I'm so Evil." she laughed. Suddenly she heard a sound around her room. "Gag!" she whipped around and looked at her room no one was there so she turned around "Are you really going to print that piece of horrid literature?" asked a feminine voice. "I was hoping so why you don't fund it utterly hilarious?" She asked her room smirking. "First of all it's impolite not to look at who you are talking to and Secondly I find it utterly GROSS!" the voice replied. "Well if I knew where you were I might be able to fix that first problem for you." Erin told it. "Were on what appears to be a bed. Now would you get over here already?" a different voice said. "Now why do these sudden voices remind me of the hp characters so much? Dun Dun Dun." She walked over to the paper characters on her bed grinning. "Why hello my fav. Book characters what can I do for you?" Hermione (The feminine voice) looked at her with her eyebrows raised while Harry and Ron were bickering over a chocolate frog while Rons sister Ginny ate it anyway. "Hey!!!" they said. "That's quite enough. Gosh it's no wonder she treats you like this." Hermi said hotly. "Sorry." they said as they hung their heads. "Really you let a mudblood boss you around like she's your mother pathetic." Draco Malfoy said. "Hey none of that in here this is a none racist room and she, Draco, is no worse than you are." Erin said jumping on the bed and making the group fall over. "So why are you guys here anyway?" she asked. "We are here to inflict upon you the punishment you deserve." Hermi stated matter- of-factly. "For what putting you in humiliating scenes, making Draco the hero, finally killing off snape, making Voldemort act like a three year old? am I being punished for doing that?" Erin asked eyebrows raised. "Yes!" they all said. "You made me fall in love with Granger get me a girlfriend sure but really." Draco said annoyed. "I don't love Ginny I've said that over a million times in the books. She's like a little sister to me I could never like her like that." Harry said. "I'm not that clumsy am I?" Ron asked. "I really don't act that bossy." Hermione told Erin calmly. "I don't really have a complaint I thought the books were rather funny." Ginny said but immediately stopped talking because of the death stares the others were giving her. "Ok so what's my punishment?" Erin asked. "Er wait one moment would you?" Hermi asked. Erin shrugged and nodded. The group huddled together and started whispering. "All right then lets do it." Harry said as their little meeting ended. "We have decided that for your punishment you will go to Hogwarts as one of you own characters lets see how you make it once you get to Hogwarts." he said smirking triumphantly. "Ok but only on two conditions." Erin said. "Shoot." Hermi prompted. "One my friends get to come with Me." she said and started to name off names "Abby, Laura, Stephie, Nichole, and Monica." "Fair enough." Draco said as one by one my friends popped out of the air like popcorn. "Isit time for another band practice or something? Whats happening?" Nichole asked. "We are going to Hogwarts." Erin told them grinning. "No way???!!!???" Abby asked. "Yes way!!!" Erin replied. Draco cleared his throat catching Erin's attention. "And the second condition?" he asked. "We get to keep our magic, wands, looks and so forth." Erin replied still smiling. "What no you can't do that. Can they???" Ron asked. "Actually they can Ron and it wouldn't take the least bit of effort." Hermi told him. "Oh ok." he replied. "So what do you want to look like?" Ginny asked them. "I don't really know but can't you tell or something." Erin asked looking worried. Ginny smiled "Ok." she pulled out a small silver ball and set it down as it began to grow until it was as flat and long as a keyboard it had two handprints in it. Erin guessing what to do next stepped up to it and put her hands on the handprints. "OW. What was that?" she asked. As she pulled her hands away. "That was the spell it seems to have worked that's a nice look for you by the way." Ginny said. Erin ran to her mirror and gapped. Then she grinned she was slightly taller, skinnier, her eyes were almost black but no mistaking their greenness, she didn't wear glasses, she had less freckles, her face was still her face but looked prettier in some way and it was not as round as it had once been, her hair previously curly was now strait and went from brown to midnight blue. "Blue???" asked Monica. "Wow you look cool, me next." Nichole stepped up and put her hands on the prints. In less than a second she had grown almost two inches, her hair was black with red and silver highlights, she was skinnier, her glasses had gone from big round and red to slim, purple, and a rounded square, her eyes were still brown but this time with a hint of hazel in them. "Wow." she said as she looked in the mirror. Abby went up next and went from blue eyes to emerald green, her hair turned dark goldish red with dark red highlights and was really straight, she had grown a couple centimeters and got a bit thinner, and her skin had gone from a pretty tan to a creamy white. She ran to the mirror and grinned happily. "I look like a supermodel, an evil supermodel but still, except not as sick, or hungry." she said as an afterthought. Laura walked up next and put her hands on the prints. Her hair changed from brown to darker brown with a tinge of red at the tips, her eyes were a light blue-purple, and she like the rest was a bit taller and skinnier, her glasses had changed to blue star shaped frames that didn't look that bad on her. "Cool." she said. Stephie walked up and put her hands down. Her hair turned a bit darker and straighter. She shrugged and watched as Monica took her turn. She walked up put her hands down. Her hair turned a little darker and had reddish streaks in it, and had oodles of curls fall to her shoulders. Her eyes stayed the same color. She shot up about 3 inches and her figured suddenly turned a lot thinner and heavier in the chest if you know what I mean. (A.N I didn't write that part the real Monica wrote that without my permission.) Her nails turned perfectly frenched and her skin turned a tan cream color. She smiled and said, " What can I say I'm a perfectionist." "Now that that's finished shall we move on to heritage?" said Draco. "What do you mean?" Nichole asked. "What powers do you want and such?" he replied as if it were obvious. "I want to be able to sneak arounf hogwarts unnoticed." Abby said. "That settles it then were all animangus, depending on how we act." Erin said crossing her arms. Draco looked confused then said "Ok. Go on try to change." "Me first." Erin said. She concentrated on changing shape when she heard a gasp from the others. She opened her eyes and looked up into the faces of her friends. She had done it. She changed back. "What was I?" she asked. "You were a dog like Buddy except a bit bigger and a darker brown you looked so adorable." said Monica. All of a sudden there was another popping sound and in Monicas place was a rat terrier that appeared to be smirking. The girls looked at each other and concentrated there was one loud popping and they all changed even Nichole she changed into a wolf go figure. Laura was a white, brown, and black skinny calico cat, Abby was a big black, brown and green bi-eyed dog, and Stephanie was also a cat light brown in color. Draco raised his eyebrows and said; "Now that is what i'd call a bunch of Mary Sues." Erin stuck her tongue out at him and Ron and Harry snickered in the background. "Ok next on the list would be names. Anything in mind???" Harry asked stepping forward. "Were keeping our first names the same it would be to confusing otherwise but the last names I think I'll let my last name be..." Erins eyes fell on a picture of her Grandmother. "...Robenson." "Erin Robenson it is." he said. "And you guys?" he asked the others. "How about Stuart for my last name? I like Stuart." Abby said thoughtfully. "Stuart. Ok." Nichole was Nichole Wesley, Stephanie was Stephanie Tyler, Monica was Monica Monroe (A.N. yes after the famous Miss Monroe.),and Laura was Laura DuBose. "Okie dokie then." Draco said. "Moving on. What year do you guys want to be in seeing as you will be transfers from America?" "Any ideas???" Erin asked the group. "Third years so we'll be with our own age would be the best idea." Abby stated. "I want to be in fourth year with Harry." Monica said gazing at Harry looking seriously perturbed. Harry looked at her with his eyebrows shooting into his hairline and backed away slowly. Hermione walked up and took Harrys hand. He looked grateful. "You are seriously perturbed you know that???" asked Draco smirking. Monica catching sight of Draco for the first time smiled and said "And how would you know that?" she said walking up to the cutout looking almost as scary as with Harry. "Gulp." Draco said. "Pervert." Monica snorted as the smile dropped from her face. "That was a close call." Draco muttered to himself. Monica glared at him and he shut up. "Why don't you take over would you Granger?" Draco said. Hermione smirked at him for a second shaking her head, wich looked pretty wierd considering she was made of paper. "Ok" she said "I'm glad somebody finally taught that little creep a lesson." she thought to herself. "Ok lets see Names... check. Powers...check. Apperance...check. Year...check. House...hmm let me guess Gryffindor???" she asked Abby who was looking like the leader at the moment. "Well duh." she replied shrugging sarcasticly. "What do you guys want your specialties to be?" Hermione asked. "Can we add a new class to Hogwarts cirriculum or maybe an after school hours kinda club?" Erin asked. "Sure why not what kinda after school class?" Hermione asked. "Illusions and tarot cards." "Oh now thats a good class they used to have Illusions back in Dippit's rein as headmaster its supposed to come in handy when duleing a particularaly hard apponent." she said. "Cool." Erin said. "I want Stephanie to be the best flyer out of all of us." Nichole said. The others nodded. "Potions for me and divination i would enjoy being a seer." Monica said. "Charms." Abby said. "Astronomy." Laura said. "I want to be the best at Care of Magical Creatures." Said Stephie. "I guess I could be transfiguration." Said Nichole. "And we all want to be very good at Defense against the dark arts and flying." Laura added. "Ok now what about money wise?" Asked Ron stepping forward. "I never thought of that." Abby said. "How about we get enough for the sevan terms and still have tons left over for christmas presants and so on..." Monica sugested. "Oh good idea." Stephie said. Ron looked annoyed. "Ok." he said tersley. "Do you guys want seperate vaults or all in the same?" He asked. "I want it all in the same vault." Nichole said. The group thought for a second then they all said "Naw but lets have a community vault too." They said. "Now that thats settled where do you guys want to start?" Draco asked recovering from his embarassment. "How about we spend a week at the leaky cauldren and catch up on what we missed the first year ect., we can also do our shopping there while were at it." Laura said staring at Herimone with aww in her eyes. "Ooo that sounds like a cool idea." Abby said. "Quidditch Shop." Erin and Abby said at the same time spacing at the ceiling with a hazy look on thier faces. "So how exactly are we gonna get there anyway?" Nichole asked. "Close your eyes and count to ten that should get you to the front of the leaky cauldron." Harry said as Stepie closed the blinds. Erin stepped up and whispered something to Draco he grinned and nodded. The girls stood together in the middle of the room and closed thier eyes. Abby started "One." Then Monica. "Two." Erin. "Three." And the rest joined in. "Four...Five...six...seven..." The cutouts dissappeared until only hermione was left. "Goodluck."She said before popping out of sight. 


	2. The next Chapter (Arn't I original?)

Disclaimer: I own everything!!!!! Ha Ha Ha Ha. Ok so mabey I don't but you know that, so sue me.  
  
Never mind please don't sue me I have absolutly no money. And I don't own the HP chars they belong to WB and J.K. Rowling. The plot and Erin Robensom are mine. Every one else you don't recognize or isn't Erin belongs to themsevles.  
  
  
  
FanFiction Gone Wrong  
  
  
  
"Eight...Nine...Ten." The girls opened thier eyes and looked around at the street that they had appeared on. "I can't believed it actually worked." Monica said. Erin turned around and started to tugg on stephie's shirt sleeve. "Guys look it's the leaky cauldron." She said as she finnally turned stephie around. "Wow." The girls said. "Well are we going to stand around gawking or go inside?" Abby asked. One by one they all scrambled to get inside. Erin walked up to the bar, "We are first timers and we cant get into the diagon alley could you give us a hand?" she asked Tom the bartender. He said "Yeah sure you need anything else?" "Maybe a room when we get some money." Erin told him. " Well i will make sure and hold a nice one for you. How many of there are you?" He asked. " Ummmmm just a second" she said as she turned around to count. " One two three four five six ." she muttered to herself. She turned around to face the man and said sheepeshly, " Six." "Ok well i will hold two rooms with a conjointing door of coarse." He said as he led them out back. "Three up two across." he said as he tapped the bricks with his wand. The wall opened and they walked into diagon alley. "Wow, we sould have asked for more money" Monica said dumb struck by the gleaming stores and their beautiful displays. "On to Gringgots." Erin said as she marched forward like the goofball she was. "Sometimes she embarreses me." Abby said shaking her head. " Hey it's what money does to people." Stephie said. Nichole nodded in agreement and they set off to follow Erin. "Where is she?" asked Mo. "I bet I know where she is." Laura said and tapped the person next to her, a short brown haired witch talking with her friends, "Excuse me how do you get to Quality Quidditch supplies?" She asked. "Just down the street and to your left." The girl said pointing it out. "Thanks." Laura said. "No problem, hey are you from America or something?" she replied. "Yeah transfers to Hogwarts." Laura said offhandedly. "Cool well see you." she said turning back to her friends. Laura nodded and they set off. They got to Q.Q.S. (A.N. it's easier that way.) and found Erin practaclly drooling over the Firebolt in the window. "I should have guessed." Stephie said. Abby looked like she was fighting with herself she kept looking longinly at the broom and in less than a second was at the window drooling along with Erin. Monica shook her head. Once they had peeled Abby and Erin off the window ( leaving drool marks down the front) they walked to gringotts. They approched the head goblins desk and Abby stepped forward. "We would like to make a few withdrawls from our accounts please." She said adjusting her blue lensed sun glasses looking like someone you would find in one of those expensive coffe shops. "Names?" He asked. "Abbigal Stuart, Erin Robenson, Stephanie Tyler, Nichole Wesley, Monica Monroe, Laura DuBose." She said as his book of records flipped to thier page. "Do you have your keys?" Ha asked looking at them. Abby pulled out her keys from her left pocket and signaled the others to also. They held up thier keys, Two to a person. "Why do you have two keys?" He asked. "We have a community vault that we all use and a seperate one each to ourselves." She told him. He nodded then said "Gristol show them to thier vaults." Another goblin came up, took the paper the head goblin held out for him, and said "This way." in a low but squeaky type of voice. He led them out of the big room through one of the many doors and got in a cart the girls squished in and they set off down to their vaults. "First up community vault number 643." Gristol said as they stopped in front of a vault. "Key please." Abby handed him the key for the community vault. He stuck it in the lock and turned. the door opened and the girls gasped. They could barely go in three feet it was that full. "Wow did we ask for this much or did they do it on purpose." Erin asked. "We asked for it." Laura replied. Abby looked at gristol and asked "You wouldn't happen to have any bags would you?" Gristol pulled out a small packet from his pocket and asked "What size?" "Large please and only one." She said. After she had stuffed the bag full of enough Knuts, Sickles, and golden Galleons for at least three terms she got back in the cart and they took off for the next vault. They all had the same amount in them as did the community vault and they all seemed to have something extra in them. Abby had a big gold puffy midevil type couch and tea table and five really preatty dress robes one for instance was a red see through material with a scarlet red silk underlay with a high waist trimmed with gold ribbon/thread with a gold belt with a few fake rubies, the sleeves , off shoulder, looked rather midevil as they were the long droop sleeves, at the bottom of the dress was a great amount of gold glitter that got lighter as it went up and a headress of thin flat gold with a train type thing with red high-heeled needle point heels, (A.N. once again that was written by the person i based abby on and not me.), Laura had a huge book on Astronamy signs and how to recognize them and a quick quotes quill and binder with their entire journey mapped out, Stephanie had a Nimbus 2001and a huge dark green pillow, Nichole had a TV, DVD player, and a cd case that would give anything she asked for, Monica had a huge box of high needle point heeled shoes and tons of dresses, pants, ect. and a crystal ball and stand. Last but not least was Erin's vault and everyone was looking forward to see what she got. She went in and got some money for herself and so on and then looked around for her gift at first she didn't think she got anything but then her feet bumped something on the floor it was a case and a pack of brand new tarot cards. She looked at the tarot cards and put them in her back pocket then turned to the case. It was a rather big case but when she picked it up it turned out to be a bag she set it down and looked for a card. There was one tyed to the handle it read...  
  
  
  
Dear Erin,  
  
Thanks for the idea about the extra gifts it was really  
  
cool but the only reson I did it was because you are  
  
possibly the coolest person I've ever met please find  
  
enclosed the special thing we talked about back in your  
  
room I really hope you like the color though i'm not sure  
  
you'r house would agree but still i hope you enjoy this gift  
  
a whole bunch and I look forward to having you to make  
  
fun of at school.  
  
Your's Truly,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
XOXOXOXO  
  
"Well erin what did you get tell us already." Monica said through the door. Erin opened the top of the bag and looked inside, the top of a green harley davedson peeked up at her. She smirked knowing that Abby would freak out. She closed the bag and walked out of her vault. "Well?" Abby promted. "I got a note." Erin said. "Thats it?" Monica asked. "No I also got a pack of tarot cards and something else." She said patting the bag. "Let me see the note." Laura said. She handed it to her and got in the cart. It sped off. Laura read it quickly and then asked "What was the thing you guys talked about?" "Something." Erin said vaugely. "Erin come on tell us!!!" Nichole asked/said/demanded. "Later." she said. "No your going to tell us now." Abby said. "All right but only Abby and no telling." Erin said. She leaned over and whispered to Abby. "No way?!?!?!"Abby asked incrediously. Erin nodded and opened the bag for her to see but not the others. Abby gasped and said "Dude how are you going to get it out?" she asked. "It unzips all the way so i can get it out." Erin replied smileing at the look of aww on her face. (A.N. If you'r wondering where the other girls stuff is its all in the same type of bag that Erin has.) The girls left gringotts an hour later and they headed back to the leaky cauldron to rent the rooms and put thier stuff up. As they walked into the little backyard type thing in the back erin stopped and put down her bag. "I'm going to open it here you guys ok but i don't want you watching so turn around and cover your eyes." They turned and covered thier eyes. Erin opened the bag on its side and unzipped the zippers wich became longer by the second by the time she had finished unzipping it had grown to about five feet. She pushed off the bag and looked at her new gleaming green harley davidson Sirius Black flying style motercycle. She jumped on and started the motor the girls whipped around and gasped. "Is that a Motercycle?" Nichole asked. "Not just a motercycle, A FLYING motercycle." Erin said. She kicked it into gear and was hovering a few feet off the ground. Just then Tom came out and nearly fainted. "That's a flying motercycle." He said "The only other person I know that has a flying motercycle would be Sirius Black and he's on the run from the ministry for murdering thirteen people with one curse how on earth did you get that?" He asked. Erin turned off the motor and the bike fell to the ground. "I have an in with Draco Malfoy he seems to fancy me." She said grinning. "And besides everyone knows that Sirius Black is innocent." she said rolling her eyes. "Innocent?!?!?! My left foot he's innocent." Tom said. "You mean you don't know?" asked Monica gapping. "Gosh how un- informed are these English people?" Abby said. "How can you not know? I mean it's commen knowledge that Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew switched secret keeper at the last moment to get Vol- I mean You-Know-Who to go after Sirius instead of the real secret keeper. Peter Pettigrew had been passing information to the dark side even before Lily and James were married everyone who's anyone knows that." Erin said eyebrows raised and head shaking. "But what about when he blew up the street?" Tom asked. "That was Peter he tried to make it look like Sirius was the bad guy and he blew up the street he also cut off his finger and seeing as James Sirius and Peter were all illiegal animangus, James as stag, Sirius a big black dog, and peter believe it or not was a rat, figures, anyway peter transformed and went down to the sewer with the other rats it's so simple youd have to be stupid not to see it. They gave him an unfair trial I thought the ministry didn't belive i didn't think the public hated him too." She said. Tom shook his head and asked "How do you know this all?" "Like I said It's commen knowledge anyone who's read the books would know that." she told him. "What books?" he asked her. "Just some books written by a certain auther who seemed to know a whole bunch about Harry and his friends." she said listlessly examining her nails. "Anyway do you have the rooms because we have the money now." Abby said. "Yeah i got them but tell me more about this." He asked. "Ok but i have a better idea." Erin said as they walked inside. 


	3. The chapter after #2 lol

Disclaimer: I don't own them!!!!!!! Gosh this is getting annoying. Plot- mine, Erin- Mine, HP chars- J.K. Rowling and WB, Anybody I haven't mentioned- Themselves. You get the point.  
  
  
  
FanFiction Gone Wrong  
  
  
  
It was a few hours later when Erin, who had run off somewhere after putting her bike up, came back to the leaky cauldron with a bag full of books. "What are those?" Tom asked. "They're books." She told him. "But not just any books, Harry Potter books 1-4." "Harry Potter books??? They have books about Harry Potter???" he asked. "They sure do." She said as she started to lay the books on the counter. "The first one was Harry Potter and the Sorcerors Stone." she said as Tom stared mouth wide open at the books. "The second was Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." This went on for two more books then Erin said. "I think you might like to read them it was a big hit with the muggles." "Well of course I'll read them." Tom said rolling his eyes "I'm just trying to figure out who is writting these." "Thats what we would like to know too." Erin said to herself. "Anyway I don't want you passing these out to people or else they'll start to bug Harry even more than they do now." she told Tom "I'm going up to un- pack i'm presuming our stuff arrived while I was gone?" She asked. "Yeah about a half an hour ago." He said still loooking at the books. "Ok Thanks." Erin said as she walked up to the girls rooms. She pushed open the door of one of their rooms to find Abby and Stephie unpacking on two of three beds. On the third bed was a dark green trunk with the enitials E.D.R. on the top. "Hey guys I"m back." She said walking over to her trunk. "Where did you go?" Abby asked. "I went to that little bookshop next door and spent a half an hour finding the whole set of HP books. They were just giving them away. It was some sort of deal thing buy four things and get the four HP books free. It was wierd." She told them as she unpacked her trunk. Inside she found her clothes, shoes, and a laptop wich she soon discovered was actually her home computer in a compact size CD player, floppy insert, and all. "Dude guys look it's my computer. Yeah that means I can still write my stories." Erin said. "Yeah it appears we all got one. All with a different color background." Stephie said as she held up her orange backgrounded laptop. "What color did you get Abby?" Erin asked. "I don't know I haven't checked. Umm Red." Abby said holding her laptop up. Just then Laura walked in "You guys got em too huh?" she said. Erin replied holding up her emerald green computer. "Yup what color did you get?" "Blue." Laura said holding hers up too. "Nichole What color?" Erin called through the door. Nicholes head popped up and said "Pink.Lovely pink." "Monica?" Erin asked. "Purple." Mo said as she walked into the room. "What else did I get Oooo my floppys and all my CD's yay!!!" Erin said dancing in circles whith Monica. She stopped and said "I'm happy. Can you tell?" Abby slapped her forehead and went back to unpacking. It was four hours later after they had all unpacked and had lunch they went back to diagon alley for the rest of thier supplies. When they got into diagon alley. "Well first things first." Nichole said taking out a list of first year books they needed. The list read...  
  
The standard book of spells  
  
A history of magic  
  
Magical theory  
  
A beginners guide to transfiguration  
  
One thousand magical herbs and fungi  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
  
The Dark Forces :A Guide To Self Protection  
  
"well where to start?" stephie said puzzled. They walked around for a couple miniuets until Monica shrieked "Stop there it is!!!" "What???" they all said in chorus. "Flourish and Blotts of course. What i read the books too." Monica said. "How did you find it?" abby said thinking to herself. "Monica never gets anything right." "What I have a special gift for shopping." Monica said proudley. They walked into the shop and picked out every book on the list and a couple that just looked cool. Erin stopped dead in her tracks as they were leaving the store. "What is it?"Laura asked. "I just feel so happy in this book store." Erin said. "Well I promise we'll come back." Abby said getting a bit annoyed. They walked out of the store just as the sun was setting. "Wow I didn't know that it was that late." Stephie said. "I'm hungry." said Erin. "Me too." Nichole said. "Lets go back to the leaky cauldron and get something to eat. After that I don't know about you guys but I"m going to bed we can study in the morning." Abby said. The girls nodded in agreement and started back to thier temporary home. The last of the shops were shutting off thier lights and locking up for the night. As they walked in the back door to the leaky cauldron Tom greeted them and pointed out two tables he had pushed together for them in the corner. They went, sat down, and looked at thier menues. "I wonder is they have any Fettucinie Alfredo?" Erin wondered out loud. "Page 3 under "Pasta"." Monica said pointing it out to Erin on her menue. "Oh thanks." Erin said. Tom came over to take their orders. After they had ordered and gotten thier food the topic of disscussion turned to thier band. "So do you think we could get a gig when we get to hogwarts?" Erin asked as she took another bite of her fettutiene. "I don't know probably." Abby said shrugging. "I hope so I need to brush up on my keyboard." said Nichole taking a bite out of her hamburger. "I can't remember how to play the begining of greensleves." Abby said. "You can't play the begining of greensleeves on flute Abby." Nichole said. "So?" Abby said. "You play flute." Nichole told her. "Oh yeah." Abby said smacking her forehead. They finished thier dinner and went up to thier rooms. Erin went and got ready for bed while the others stayed up and talked. Erin fell asleep fast but it took the other girls an hour and a half. It was 11:30 P.M. when Erin woke up from a dream she had been having she was about to go back to sleep when she saw a small light in the other room. She got up and started to walk tward it changed her mind and changed into a dog and walked so as not to be heard. As she neared the door she heard soft clicking of someone typing on a computer/laptop. She looked around the corner and saw Monica bent over her computer typing away. Erin Padded up to her bed and jumped on the end. She cocked her head sideways and Monica looked up at her. "Hey Erin." Mo. said. Erin changed her head still cocked to one side. "What are you doing up Mo. it's," Erin looked at her watch. ",11:30 p.m. aren't you tired?" "Of course I'm tired but I can't sleep." Mo. told her. "But still what are you doing anyway?" Erin asked. "I'm trying to finish a story." Mo replied. "Oh," Erin said. "need any help?" "Naw I just need some inspiration" Mo replied. "I'll be right back." Erin said as she changed back to a dog and ran out of the room. She changed and started to look through her trunk. Once she found what she was looking for she walked back to Mo(as human). "A giutar?" Mo asked when she saw what Erin was holding. "Just wait." Erin said as she sat down. She struck up the tune to Yelloew Leadbetter electric, played a few chords, stopped and said "It's missing something." Just then the same few chords stuck up from Lauras bed and they saw her behind her drum set wich she had spent an hour setting up. She smiled and the chords stuck again from the door and they saw Abby with her fute. The backgroung chords struck up from nicholes bed and they saw Nichole with her keyboard and Stephie with her rythem guitar. Monica got out her guitar to play along with them. They played Everclears "Wonderfull" "I"ll consider this a band lesson." said Nichole. 


	4. Chapter four ~*Smiles*~

Disclaimer: Hp chars are not mine they are J.K. Rowlings. This is annoying so im going to stop now.  
  
  
  
FanFiction Gone Wrong  
  
  
  
Erin, Abby, and Stephie dragged more blankets and pillows into the other room and camped out on the floor. Erin still couldn't sleep even though the floor was soft and squishy and she was warm enough she just couldn't get comfortable. After about five minuets of rolling every wich way she put all her pillows and blankets into a pile like a doggy bed changed into a dog and slept in the pile under a sheet. She awoke the next morning to the sound of computer key clicking. She lifted her head off her paws and said "woof." Monica looked up from her story and snorted "Did you sleep like that?" Erin stretched and padded over to Monicas bed, she jumped up onto the bed and lay down on her stomach. "I'm taking that as a yes?" Monica asked. Erin changed and said "Duh. It was the only way I could get comfortable." "Figures. Stephie did the same thing." Mo said pointing to the black cat that was laying on her pillow. "Couldn't get comfy?" Erin asked the cat. It stood up and stretched then changed into Stephie. "Nope." She said shaking her head. Erin laughed and asked "Where are the others?" "I belive they are down at breakfast." Monica replied putting up her laptop. "Why don't we join them?" she said. "Wonderfull idea I"m starving." Stephie said as she walked back to her room to get dressed. "Me too." said Erin following. Erin went to her trunk to look for her shoes but she could't find them. "Mo, Steph., have you guys seen my shoes?" She asked them. "Nope not since yesterday." Mo answered walking into thier room wearing a white shirt her fav. bell botoms and a pair of spike heels from her vault. "Why don't you were your boots instead." Stephie suggested pulling on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. "Well ok." Erin said stepping into her boots. "Hurry and zipp 'em up so we can go." Stephie said as she slipped on her sandals. "And were Off to see the Wizard the wonderfull wizard of Oz, do do do do do do do and something else I can't remember." Erin said bouncing out of the room. "She is one wierd kid." Monica said as she and Stephie walked down to breakfast. It was some time after break fast and they were sitting at the bar telling Tom how they had got here. "So you mean I'm in these books too?" He kept asking them. "Yes your in the book." Abby said for the thousanth time. "Hey Tom do you have an owl I could borrow?" Erin asked. "Yeah sure he's over there." He said absent mindedly pointing to a stand on the other side of the pub. "Got any parchment and a feather?" she asked. "It's all over there." he said. "What are you up to Erin?" Mo said following her to the bird. "I'm going to send Padfoot a letter." Erin said plainly as she pulled a piece of parchment, a feather and an inkwell twards her. "Padfoot? Oh you mean Sirius." Monica said. "Yes but shh he's on the run from the ministry remember?" Erin said clapping a hand over Monica's mouth. She took her hand off of monicas mouth and Monica said "Sorry I forgot." Erin rolled her eyes and started writting her letter. It read...  
  
Dear Mr. Black,  
  
My name is Erin Robenson and I know what really  
  
happened that night when you suposedly tried to "murder"  
  
Harry his friends and Proff. "greasball" Snape. I would like to  
  
meet you in person but as you are on the run I fear I won't be  
  
able too. If you can get to Hogwarts and to the shrieking  
  
shack by October 15 I will meet you there. I don't need a map  
  
to know how. I hope to meet you soon.  
  
A Friend of your's,  
  
Erin Robenson  
  
P.S. How do you get to Snape's room? I want to introduce him to my friends Potter Gang style, if you know what I mean. LOL (laughing out loud)  
  
"Erin you are the wierdest person I've ever met." Mo said as they were walking back to the group. After a nice breakfast they all went up stairs to study. For what seemed like 20 years all they did was study.. study...study... eat... sleep*very little*... then study some more. But finally after studying so much their hands bandaged from papercuts, and raw from turning pages they were done. They quizzed, read, studied, and wrote. But then it all just sort of clicked. " Are we done yet?" Laura asked in a very tired voice. " Well, considering I never want to see another book in my life, i think we are done." Erin said. " Erin never wanting to see another book, what has happened to you?" Monica stated as she slapped Erin softly on the cheek. " I believe Hogwarts first year books has happened to me." Erin said replied in a monotone voice. "I belive we deserve a treat." Abby said jumping to her feet. "On to the ice cream parlor!" Erin said with the first spark of enthusiasm that they had heard in what seemed like forever. They walked themselves to the ice cream parlor and went to go pick thier flavors. Within minutes they all reunited at a little table. " What flavors did you get?" Nichole asked."Chocolate." Abby said. "Strawberry." Erin said dripping it all over the napkin that was tucked into her shirt. Stephie swalloed her bite of ice cream. "Cold, Vanilla , delicious but cold." She stated shivering. "Rocky Raod." Laura Stated as she wiped off the ice cream residue that was around her mouth. "Cotton Candy." Monica said. "Why?" Mo asked. "I found this little sheet that says what your personality is by what kind of ice cream you eat." Nichole said as she giggled. "Whats so funny?" Stephie asked. "Here let me tell your personalities. Erin is sweet but a real prankster, Abby is aggressive, Stephie is plain and easy, Laura is mixed up, and..." Nichole stopped talking and giggled for a second. "Well?" They asked. "It says that Mo is ditsy and very happy." Nichole said as she flat burst out laughing. Monica gapped. "That is so..." she started. "What?" They all asked. "Well I was going to say not true but now that I think about it..." Said Monica puzzled. The others burst out laughing. They were attracting a lot of akward stares from the other occupants of the parlor. But they just kept on laughing. 


	5. Chapter 5 2:-)

Disclaimer: The Hp chars aint mine and you know that why am I writting this most of you skip over it anyway, can they think of something more pointless?  
  
  
  
FanFiction Gone Wrong  
  
  
  
After they had settled down a bit they got back to walking. "Well I guess we can start school shopping if were done." They went back to thier rooms to grab some cash. "Well where do we go first?" Laura asked. "How about the book shop?" Erin suggested. "I thought you never wanted to see another book?" Monica said punching her lightly on the shoulder. "No only the first year books." Erin said in her defense. "Hey lets just get the boring part over with ok?" Stephie said. So they went to Flourish and Blotts to get thier books. "Hey stay together we only have one copy of the list." Abby said dragging Erin back to the group by her hair as Erin tried to grab a book called "One Thousand Ways To Curse Your Enemies". They walked up and down the isles and isels of books. After about ten minuets they went up to pay for the books. " Lets see All we need are The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 and Deffense Against the Dark Arts Grade 3." Abby said as she put the books up on the counter. "Can you give us seven of each please?" she asked the man at the counter. " Sure." he replied pulling out six more of each of the books. They paid for the books and went back to the Leaky Cauldron to put them away. They decided to go out to eat at an expensive Italian restauraunt. When they were seated the waiter came to ask them their drink orders and was suprised to see so many young girls at an expensive restraunt alone. After a couple of glasses of red wine Stephie, Mo, and Abby were getting alittle tipsy. " Hey, Mo." Stephie said. " Yep." Mo relpied. " Are you happy?" Stephie asked. " Oh yeah this is the happiest i have been in a long time." Mo rplied with a dazed look on her face. When they were finished with their meals they left. As they walked down the street Nichole asked, " Are you drunk Monica?" because Nichole hadnt been around many drunk people before. " Nope" Monica replied, " wait well mabe a little bit. Dont worry about it though. I fine." Mo replied softly but still drunk. It was the next morning and Abbys screams of "Wake up! Wake Upp! Wake uppppp!!!"was all you could hear as she attemted to wake Monica and stephanie from their drunken slumber. "It's time to go school shopping." Erin said waiting for their response. Monica shot up. "Shopping?" "Yes Mo, shopping." Laura said. Monica ran over to Stephanies bed and kicked her awake. "Wake up now!!!!" She screamed. " What do you want?" Stephie asked half asleep. " Get up... now... hurry... shopping... now!!!!!" Monica yelled as she frantically ran around the room getting ready. As monica was running around the room she came to a skidding halt in front of Abby and said "Done." "Lets see," Abby said looking at her watch. "It only took you 3 mineuts and 48 seconds." Yet miraculasly she was in needle-point heels, bell bottoms with beads hanging from the ends, and a bright pink haltertop, with her hair and make up done perfectly. "How do you do that?" Laura asked in amazement. "It takes you hours in the morning to get ready." Nichole said giving Monica a funny look. "It's amazing what you can do when you have a reson to do it, sometimes I even scare myself." Monica said looking at herself in the mirror. "I guess we can go shopping now." Stephie said walking to the door. They made their way downstairs when Tom stopped them and asked. "What was all the scuffle upstairs?" "It was just mo getting ready." Abby said. "OK." He said raising his eyebrows at monica. They walked to diagon alley and looked at all the shops. "Where to start?" Abby said. "A cauldron." Erin read from the list. They entered a lage,open, shop selling cauldrens and each bought a Pewter cauldren standard 2. Next they went to get the brass scales, when they got them it was on to the telescopes. "Next up is telescopes." Laura said reading off the list. "What do we need a telescope for?" Nichole asked. "Duhhh. Wake up and smell the dragon dung, astronamy." Abby yelled sarcasticly. "Ok ok ok." was Nicholes reply. "Perfect." Monica said as she spotted a brass telescope with a cherry wood stand complete with solor charts. "Ok next up potians ingriediants." Laura said. They went inside a smelly dark store with bottles of wierd things everywhere. They looked around for a second then asked the man at the counter. "Can you put together an intermiediat set of potions ingriediants?" Monica asked. "Sure." he said as he made a kit for every girl. Then they paid and thanked him. "Ohhh lets get a pet before anything else. Please???" Erin asked looking much like a three year old. "Oh all right." Abby said as they walked into the pet shop. The first thing they saw when they walked in was a great big cage of parrots that were changing color. "Ohhh pretty." Erin said admiring them. "That would look great as a shirt." Monica said to herself. Erin, Monica, and Stephie ran from wall to wall looking at the different animals. Monica found a pretty Snow white owl with red tip feathers, while Abby got a great horned owl that was brown. Stephie got a white black-spotted mouse while Nichole got a snake wich they would have to smuggle in when they got to hogwarts. Laura was looking at the rabbits when she spotted a small baby calico cat. "Ohhh it's so cute." she said picking the little cat up. It mewed and rubbed against Lauras face. "Ohh I'm going to name you Decan." Laura said. Just then the counter lady bustled up and said "That cat is rare and very expensive it never grows who knows why, but anyway put it down if you can't afford it." the lady said rudley. Laura opened her pouch and said "Good enough for you?" The lady gapped and said "Oh I'm sorry i didn't know." By then Erin was the only one who didn't have a pet. She walked sulenly to the counter when a movement caught her eye. It was a sleek black rat with dark green eyes tapping on the glass of it's cage. Erin came closer and looked into the cage it held up two fingers in a peace sign. Erins eyebrows shot up. She reached into the cage and set her hand down the rat didn't hesitate and jumped right on. Erin pulled him out of the cage and set him on her shoulder the rat balanced easily, she took a step the rat stayed, she started walking the rat balanced she started running and the rat jumped into her front pocket. Erin grinned and went up to pay for the rat. 


End file.
